


Workaround

by Enigel



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: bringthehappy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-11
Updated: 2008-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Comment fic for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/bringthehappy/15962.html?view=249946#t249946">bringthehappy</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Workaround

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fic for [bringthehappy](http://community.livejournal.com/bringthehappy/15962.html?view=249946#t249946).

"Do I know you from somewhere?" she asks, and Jack has about two seconds to realise the terrible danger he's putting her in, and let it lose the war with the attraction he feels.

"No, but I'm sure we can remedy this situation," he replies, unleashing the full wattage of his white-toothed grin.

If he's quick enough, she won't remember, but will instead register him as an entirely new memory - and a very pleasant one, if Captain Jack Harkness has it his way, as he is used to.

He extends his hand and introduces himself, taking care to squeeze her hand in a suggestive way.

"I'm Donna Noble," she begins, "and I'm..."

"...gorgeous," he interrupts, before he can hear her introduce herself as "just a temp."

"Are you always that forward?" she asks in a high voice, but not in outrage.

"Only when I meet a gorgeous woman," he says, "or man," he can't help from adding.

"Oi!" she says, "you're a tough one! Barely met you and I have to worry about competition from both sides?"

"No worries, I'm all yours today. Unless there's a jealous husband who can only be appeased by a threesome?" he says, even though he knows full well there's no husband. But he can't show he knows so much.

"There's no husband," she echoes his thoughts, "and no boyfriend. Or girlfriend," she adds, seeing his raised eyebrows.

"So gorgeous and single, I knew from this morning it was going to be a lucky day. A pack of condoms fell on my head when I got out the door," he explains, delighting in her amused pseudo-scandalised expression.

"You are a quite a figure!" she says, and by now they're strolling together aimlessly through the park.

"There've been some guys," she says after a while, "but they never quite seem to stick," she shrugs.

"I must warn you," he pauses.

She looks at him, questioning look on her face, giving her lips a quirky shape that he wants to kiss.

"I'm not the sticky type either," he says, and then sees her lips quirk upward. "God, that sounded bad!" he amends, with pathos. "I can get sticky! Very sticky, with the right kind of maple syrup, or caramel chocolate, and there was that time when I tried cherry jam..." he stops as the intended effect has been achieved; Donna's laughing, crinkles around her eyes and a hand to her mouth.

"You're _shameless_!" she says, and he nods proudly.

"It's my best look," he grins, and oh-so-sneakily takes her by the shoulders.

She makes no resistance at all, and fits snugly under his arm. He's leading them towards one of his apartments, and he plans on giving her at least the tiniest fraction of what should be hers by all rights; he wants to make her feel the most important person in the world, at least for a night, at least for one man.


End file.
